


玫瑰花

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Summary: 第一次用AO3
Kudos: 6





	玫瑰花

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3

【四鸭】玫瑰花·荤

年轻可怕，男孩可怕，开了荤的年轻男孩更可怕。

周演员上次说“下次”，没想到下次来这么快。

准备演唱会的间隙，小羊老师还抽了半天陪她这个“半休假”女演员。

居心不良！

其心可诛！

这会儿，已经做了两三次，周演员软绵绵、水唧唧的。

小羊老师却依旧精神百倍。

买来的玫瑰花孤零零地丢在一边，满屋子的香味儿，夹杂着不可明说的其他味儿。

“还、还来？”

身上的人又俯身吻了下来，直接用行动回答这个问题。

周演员被吻得发晕，不由地开小差：这家伙从哪儿学的？明明前几次还是个小学鸡！A片？朋友？小黄文？

“开小差？”小羊老师停了一下，咬她的耳垂。

“你最近突飞猛进的，哪儿的老师教的？”顶着乱糟糟头发的周演员问。

小羊老师的心跳得很快，唇舌交融间，一种比往常更强烈的欲望在心底滋生，“我的老师，就你一个。”

手下柔软的触感清晰可感，似乎引诱着小羊老师。

他很想将下体的欲望狠狠地插进她湿润紧致的身体最深处。

周演员翻了个身，把他压在身下。

小羊老师的脸依旧红扑扑的，带了点汗水，年轻的肉体，骨感分明，却有肌肉，扎实，手感甚好。

“老师我可没教你这么多！”

“可能我会举一反三。”小羊老师赤裸裸的眼光看着她，心跳得更厉害了些。

她的那里湿漉漉的，坐在他肚皮上，不免留下一路水泽，蜿蜒曲折地流在他身上。

“周老师”的指尖在背后试探性地摸索着，“今天～老师～再多给你上一课。”说着一边摸上了粗壮的条形物，一边轻轻动了动。

小羊老师胸膛里原本就已到达极限的心跳，在这一刹那几乎要彻底跳出他的嗓子眼。他受了刺激的某物精神地在她的掌心间弹跳着，绷紧了的腰腹不自觉地想要贴近她，在她的掌心里直接抽送。“周老师“单手推开他欲起身的吻，手指竖在自己唇上，阻止了他的动作。

“教学中，勿打扰。”

小羊老师这次真的要疯了，眼神中是喷薄的欲望，身上的人却轻重缓急地弄着他。他全身上下的肌肉都全部绷紧，呼吸像是成了一件奢侈的事情。

“周老师”看他到了临界点，却停了，松开手，俯身亲他。

身体一点点滑下去，留下一路痕迹，终是到了那处，缓缓坐了下去。

“麻蛋，现在小孩子营养这么好？！”她想。勉勉强强吞下了整根，却也顶到了最深处，花瓣不由自主地收缩着，沁出一些滑腻的液体。有些不敢动了……

“嗯～”

满意的嗟叹。小羊老师坐起来吻她，顺势抱着她动了起来。

“周老师”咿咿呀呀地跟着摇晃，白皙的两条腿抖得厉害。

“慢、慢点……嗯……嗯……啊啊啊……”“周老师”被顶到了最柔软的那处。

“周老师，要到了吗？”

无与伦比的高潮感觉再清晰不过地透过交合处，传递给了剧烈喘息的小羊老师。

“周老师”有些喘不过气来，双手勾着他的肩膀，整个人瘫在他身上。

这小P孩不是要……了嘛？怎么还这么精神？

“刚刚，玩得开心吗？”小羊老师将她放倒在床上，依旧耸动得厉害。

一插一抽间，那物在她的软肉处摩擦出明显的快感，刺激得周老师开始急切地啼哭起来，潮涌一般泄了身，他却没有停。

又一阵后，身上的人不由得抖了抖。

眼角挂着泪的“周老师”，真的没了力气，气若游丝地闭着眼。

太、丢、脸、了。


End file.
